my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey Never Ends
The Journey Never Ends is a song from the twenty-second series. Lyrics :Come on a journey :With Thomas and Friends :All around the world and then back again :Big new adventures for all to see (Come on!) :So much to discover in each country :We’ll go to China, Australia, Spain, Peru! (Yeah!) :Kenya, Mexico, the whole world through! :Check out the pandas, koalas, kangaroos :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends! (Let's go!) :Travel the world with curiosity (Let's go!) :Jump on board there's so much to see (Come on!) :Country to country let's explore them all :They're all so different, some big some small :We'll go to India, Poland, Germany too! (Let's go!) :Egypt, Italy, the whole world through! :Check out the lions, elephants, zebras too! :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends (Let's go!) (Yeah!) :With Thomas and his friends (Thomas and his friends!) :We'll go to Russia,[United States|America, Japan too! :France, Brazil, the whole world through! :Check out the tigers, crocodiles, monkeys too! :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends (Yeah!) :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Thomas and his friends :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :We'll travel the world end to end! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :The adventure's just begun :With Thomas and his friends :The journey never ends! Characters * Thomas * James * Hiro * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Frieda * Gina * Nia * Beau * The Brazilian Tank Engine * Hong-Mei * The Grey Tender Engine * The Purple Tank Engine * Minor International Characters * The Arizona Diesel * A Diesel Shunter * Etienne * An An and Yin-Long * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * Aubrey and Aiden * Ace * Isla * Carter * Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Island of Sodor **Tidmouth Sheds **Gordon's Hill *Australia **Kakadu National Park **Pine Tree Station **The Outback **Uluru *Brazil **Amazon Rainforest **Rio de Janeiro *China **Chinese Railway Shunting Yard **Himalayas **The Chinese Railway Bridge **The Second Chinese Station **Town Square *Egypt **The Sahara *France *Germany *India **Taj Mahal **The Monkey Palace **Varkala Railway Station *Italy *Kenya *United States **Golden Gate Bridge **Grand Canyon **Morenci Loop **San Francisco Docks *Japan *Mexico *Peru *Poland *Russia *Spain Trivia *The song is played at the end of episodes that take place outside of the Island of Sodor, sharing the same slot as the Engine Roll Call. *Stock footage of an early test trailer of Big World! Big Adventures! is reused in this song. *An instrumental plays in the new "Meet the Characters!" shorts. *Due to a lack of footage for some countries, other locations are used to represent them: **The Outback is used to represent Spain. **Kenya is used to represent Peru. **India is used to represent Mexico. **The Himalayas are used to represent Poland and Russia. **The Island of Sodor is used to represent Japan. Footage Used * Helping Hiro * Big World! Big Adventures! * Number One Engine * Trusty Trunky * Thomas Goes to Bollywood * Thomas and the Monkey Palace * Outback Thomas * Runaway Truck * Thomas' Animal Ark * Kangaroo Christmas * Thomas and the Dragon * Shane of Australia * Frieda of Germany * Gina of Italy * Etienne of France In Other Languages Category:Songs